mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
UKCB
'The United Kingdom of Canada and Britain, also known as UKCB, is two countries which are linked together because of their head of state: King Alex II Clarence. King Alex II is the King, head of state, Commander-In-Chief and Ruler of both Canada and Britain (also known as the UK) as well as other commonwealth realms. Both Canada and Britain have their own individual governments. Canada is located in Mediterrania and Britain is located in Mazeria. The UKCB has one large army but both Canada and Britain have their own seperate armies. When dealing with foreign affairs, the UKCB takes presidence so the both Canada and Britain share a Foreign Office. ' House of Clarence The Royal Family of Clarence is the ruling family of the UKCB and other CommonWealth Realms of the former British Empire. The Clarence family have ruled over the UKCB since the 19th century and have a secure line of succession for another 2 generations. The head of the family is King Alex II Clarence who is married to Queen Sophie I Belena Cerebella. The King and Queen have three children; Prince William Clarence, Princess Elizabeth Clarence Kenred and Prince Edward Clarence. Princess Elizabeth Clarence Kenred is married to Damien Kenred, Duke of Manchester. Each member of the Royal Family who is descended directly from King Alex recieves the title of Prince or Princess and are soon after given a title of either Duke / Duchess or Prince of of region in UKCB / Princess of of region in UKCB. Canada A land of vast distances and rich natural resources, Canada became a self-governing dominion in 1867 while retaining ties to the British crown. Economically and technologically, the nation has developed in parallel with the US, its neighbor to the south across the world's longest unfortified border. Canada faces the political challenges of meeting public demands for quality improvements in health care, education, social services, and economic competitiveness, as well as responding to the particular concerns of predominantly francophone Quebec. Canada also aims to develop its diverse energy resources while maintaining its commitment to the environment. Canada, like Britain, is a founding member of the Commonwealth Britain and Canada have King Alex as their head of state and is an equal leader of the Commonwealth alongside Britain. Canada is a constitutional monarchy which is ruled by King Alex II Clarence and the country is a federal parliamentary country as well as being a consituitional monarchy. The government of Canada is Parliament and it consists of the Senate (upper house) and House of Commons (lower house). The Capital of Canada is Ottowa. Canada is split into 10 provinces and 3 territories which all have councils that govern them. Canada excells in its Foreign affairs, trade and environmental beauty and protection. It's economy is heavily dependant on its extensive and large trade networking and its natural resources. Canada is also a joint leader of the Commonwealth and is also a nuclear weapons state. Britain The United Kingdom has historically played a leading role in developing parliamentary democracy and in advancing literature and science. At its zenith in the 19th century, the British Empire stretched over one-fourth of the earth's surface. The first half of the 20th century saw the UK's strength seriously depleted in two world wars and the Irish Republic's withdrawal from the union. The second half witnessed the dismantling of the Empire and the UK rebuilding itself into a modern and prosperous European nation. As a member of an evergrowing region (Mazeria), the UK has created several alliances, and continues to create them, and has founded The Commonwealth. The UK pursues a global approach to foreign policy through their Foreign & Commonwealth Office.The Scottish Parliament, the National Assembly for Wales, and the Northern Ireland Assembly were established in 1999. The latter was suspended until May 2007 due to wrangling over the peace process, but devolution was fully completed in March 2010. All three minor parliaments / assemblies are all under the authority of the Monarch. Britain is a constitutional monarchy which is ruled by King Alex II Clarence and has a parliament consisting of a House of Lords (upper house) and a House of Commons (lower house). The Capital of Britain is London. Britain is also split into four seperate countries including: England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, each with their own devolved governments but they have a collective Main Government: Parliament. Britain (also known as the UK) is a joint head of the Commonwealth and is a nuclear weapons state. Britain also has a large military and Foreign & Commonwealth Office in order to maintain its saftey and national interests internally and externally. Category:Nations Category:UKCB